Black Rose
by Mariya Himeya
Summary: Red rose, make me lustful of you... White rose, see you in pain is the real  pleasure... Black rose, that's you... I want to break your black petals...


"_**Black Rose"**_

_**Author: Mariya Himeya**_

**Disclaimer: **Toboso Yana

**Pairing : **Claude M. **-a couple who like to play rude-**

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Yaoi, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

_**Warning : Contain Yaoi, violence, etc. Hate Yaoi? Click back, Don't read!**_

**Summary : **_Red rose, make me lustful of you... White rose, see you in pain is the real pleasure... Black rose, that's you... I want to break your black petals..._

**Let's begin...**

Mawar segar terhampar di depan sebuah toko bunga di seberang jalan, warna mawar itu membuat seorang pria berkacamata menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Hanya satu hal yang dapat membuatnya menatap ke arah toko yang hanya menjual bunga dengan jenis mawar. Di tempat bernama "Black Rose" itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu tertarik dengan sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang. Ia terlihat begitu menarik di antara hamparan mawar-mawar itu. Seseorang yang selalu terlihat menarik dengan dinding yang sulit didekati setelah kau mencobanya.

Tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai dengan rampingnya, walau tak lebih tinggi dari pria yang menatap bunganya dengan muak. Kulit putihnya yang terlihat lembut bermandikan sinar matahari pagi itu, rambut sekelam malam tanpa bulan ataupun bintang. Bola mata yang manampakan pupil semerah ruby yang merah menyala, dan satu hal yang membuat wajah itu terlihat lebih tampan atau beberapa orang menganggapnya cantik. Satu hal lagi yang membuatnya lebih menerik. Senyuman penuh arti yang terselip di bibir manisnya itu, sungguh menggoda. Hanya diberikan pada seseorang yang dapat menindas dinding pertahanannya.

Sebenarnya pria berkacamata itu telah lama memperhatikan ke arah toko itu, namun baru kali ini akhirnya ia menginjakan kakinya ke depan toko itu karena sebuah tugas sepele dari majikannya.

'Klinting', suara bel terdengar saat pria itu membuka pintu masuk toko tersebut, waktu telah menunjukan pukul 9 malam...

"Ah! Maaf, toko ini sudah tutup.", suara seorang pria terdengar dari belakang meja kasir. "Oh, tapi tulisan di depan pintu itu..." belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seorang pria muncul dari balik meja kasir dan berlari melewatinya ke arah pintu. Sesaat tercium sesuatu yang sensual darinya.

"Astaga, maaf. Aku lupa membaliknya.", sekarang tulisan di depan pintu itu sudah berubah dari 'OPEN' menjadi 'CLOSED'. 'Plok!' pria bertubuh ramping itu kembali di hadapan pelanggannya itu dengan menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Apa ada yang kau perlukan? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu?" dengan berusaha tersenyum ramah ia menyapa pelanggannya.

"Kau bilang sudah tutup. Aku akan kembali besok". Pria yang baru masuk itu segera berbalik menuju pintu masuk, namun sang pemilik toko menghentikannya, menarik lengan kanannya, "Apa?". "Maaf, tadi itu salahku. Lagi pula aku tak akan mengusir pelanggan yang sudah datang ke toko ini. Apa yang kau butuhkan, Tuan? Mungkin yang kau cari ada di tokoku." Sebuah senyuman menggoda tampak di wajahnya.

Pria yang kelihatan serius itu hanya menatapnya dingin. "Sebelumnya, tolong lepaskan tanganmu." dengan nada ketus pria berkacamata itu melepaskan tangan sang florist dari lengannya. "Oh, maaf!", ia segera berbalik dan berlari menuju meja kasir, "Boleh kutahu namamu? Ini untuk daftar pelanggan yang baru. Dan, kalau boleh tolong alamatnya juga." untuk beberapa saat pria tinggi berkacamata itu hanya menatapnya tajam "Claude, Claude Fautus.".

Florist itu pun menulis nama yang disebutkan pria itu. "Lalu, bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu?" tanya pria bernama depan Claude itu, nada suaranya terdengar lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. "Sebastian Michaelis." Jawab pria bernama belakang Michaelis itu dengan senyuman menggodanya. "Kau bisa memanggilku Sebastian. Sebenarnya..", sambungnya dengan senyum yang jelas menunjukan hasratnya pada Claude, pria yang berdiri tegap di depannya. "..aku sering melihatmu dari seberang toko. Kurasa kau baru pulang saat itu, apa pekerjaanmu?", lalu kembali melanjutkan menulis data sang pelanggan sampai tak sadar bahwa pelanggan baru itu tepat berada di sampingnya.

Sesaat ia hanya menatap seseorang disampingnya itu dengan sedikit terkejut, tapi tangan Claude telah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang ramping. Ia menatap ke arah Claude lekat-lekat, "Ng! Ap ", terlambat, Claude telah mengunci bibirnya.

Pria itu tak dapat melepaskan genggaman Claude dari tangannya. Ciuman Claude yang kasar sudah cukup buruk baginya, walau ingin menolakknya tubuhnya tetap bereaksi untuk menerima itu. Kedua tangannya Claude tahan hanya dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangannya yang lain merambah ke bagian yang lain. Ia mulai menyerang florist itu perlahan-lahan.

Pertama, tangan itu mengarah ke bagian tengkuknya. Ia mulai melepaskan tali apron yang terikat di tengkuk Sebastian. "Nngh..!", pria itu mendesah saat taring Claude melukai bibir bawahnya, membuat beberapa tetes darah membasahi milik mereka berdua.

"Nnh.. Haah.. Haah...", keduanya berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Pria yang terlepas dari ciumannya itu mengambil napas dan menyeka mulutnya dengan lengan bajunya.

"!", sesaat ia mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang setelah melihat darah yang menodai lengan bajunya. Tapi Claude mengikuti langkahnya sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya, mengahapus darah Sebastian yang tersisa. "Hmm.. Kurasa milikmu yang lain akan terasa lebih manis, Sebastian..".

Mendengar itu, pria bermata ruby yang hanya beberapa langkah darinya mencoba membuat pertahanan diri dengan tangannya. Claude masih diam di tempat, berdiri di depan pria yang terlihat tegang, menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Claude melepaskan kacamatanya. Kemudian meletakannya perlahan di meja kasir itu, ia kembali berjalan mendekati pria yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Jarak keduanya semakin dekat. Sekarang mangsanya itu kebingungan mencari jalan keluar, bagian dalam meja itu terlalu sempit untuk lari melewati Claude. Wajahnya cantiknya itu terlihat semakin pucat saat menatap mata Claude yang tajam menatapnya dingin, seakan mata itu menelanjangi tubuhnya saat ini.

Tak ada cara lain selain melompat keluar melewati meja tersebut, karena ia tak mungkin melawan Claude dengan tenaganya. Ia pun terpaksa menggunakan cara itu, dengan memusatkan berat badan di telapak tangannya dan ia berhasil mengangkat tubuhnya melompati meja kasir yang cukup tinggi itu, "Hup!". Beruntung kakinya yang panjang cukup membantunya dalam usahanya itu.

Tapi sial, saat ia mencoba berlari, sebuah vas bunga alumunium berada tepat di depannya. "Wagh!", kakinya tersandung dan jatuh ke lantai keramik itu. Menimbulkan bunyi berdebum dan suara nyaring alumunium menyentuh keramik.

Claude hanya berdiam di tempatnya berdiri dan menatap seseorang yang jatuh di hadapannya itu dengan tawa sinisnya, "Sigh..". "..Uhh..", Sebastian yang mencoba bangun merintih kesakitan.

Entah perasaan apa yang membuat dadanya panas dan berdegup kencang. Salah satu perasaannya berkata untuk pergi menjauh, tapi perasaan yang lain terasa berbeda. Ia tak dapat menolak sentuhan yang Claude berikan. Entah kenapa, sentuhan Claude membuatnya nyaman walau itu kasar. Ia masih tergeletak di lantai, sepertinya kakinya terkilir saat jatuh. Kepalanya yang terbentur lantai juga terasa sangat pusing. Ia hanya bisa menunggu Claude datang menyerangnya.

Claude melangkah keluar dari balik meja kasir, mendekati tubuh Sebastian yang basah karena terkena air dari vas mawar alumunium itu. Tidak hanya itu, kelopak mawar merah juga berhamburan di atas tubuh Sebastian dan sekitarnya. Membuat Claude tak dapat menahannya lagi, hasrat untuk melukai dan menyiksa mawar indah di hadapannya.

"Kau tampak menggoda dengan kelopak mawar itu, Sebastian." Sebastian yang merasa kesakitan hanya dapat menjadi mangsa yang akan segera dimangsa karnivoranya itu. Entah apa yang dilakukan iblis itu dengan kekuatannya, dengan sekejap keadaan dalam ruangan itu berubah menjadi gelap. Tak ada satu pun cahaya dari lampu yang tadinya bersinar redup, karena toko yang memang hampir tutup itu. Hanya cahaya bulan dari celah pintu dan jendela toko bunga itu yang menyiratkan seberkas cahaya di atas tubuh Sebastian yang basah oleh air rendaman mawar. Membuat suasana dalam ruangan itu benar-benar sunyi.

Karena suasana yang gelap, ia tak sadar bahwa Claude telah berada di depannya. Claude berlutut dan menggengam kedua tangan Sebastian, sepereti saat pertama ia menyentuhnya, membuat pria yang basah itu sedikit gemetaran. Karena kedinginan atau ketakutan saat Claude menyentuhnya.

Pria yang tepat di depannya itu merendahkan tubuhnya semakin dekat dengannya, ia tak dapat menahan dorongan dari tubuh Claude lebih kuat darinya. Akhirnya Sebastian jatuh dengan paksa hingga tubuh rampingnya itu terbaring di lantai keramik putih toko.

Claude tepat berada di atasnya, menghalangi cahaya bulan yang bersinar terang dari celah-celah malam itu. Seberkas cahaya melewati sebagian wajah tampan Claude. Tampak suatu tatapan sadis dari mata tanpa kacamata itu. "Claude..", Sebastian yang tiba-tiba merasa kehilangan seluruh tenaganya, memanggil nama Claude dengan suaranya yang sedikit berbisik.

"..Kau, sungguh ingin membuatku melakukannya, Sebastian..", dengan nada berbisik Claude mengatakannya tepat di telinga Sebastian. "Ah..", Sebastian yang terbaring di lantai tak berdaya hanya pasrah saat Claude mulai menjelajah tubuhnya.

Claude semakin menggila ketika melihat tubuh Sebastian yang terlihat lebih 'sexy' dengan kelopak mawar merah itu, ia sukses membuat beberapa kissmark di beberapa bagian sekitar leher dan tengkuk Sebastian yang terlihat sangat memancing gairahnya. Ia juga membuat bagian belakang telinga Sebastian yang cukup peka itu merinding, merasakan gerakan akibat lidah Claude yang juga menjelajah tubuhnya itu. Mangsanya itu mulai sedikit meronta saat ia memulai permainannya lebih serius.

"Nngh.. C, Claude!", Sebastian cukup terkejut saat Claude mulai menyentuh area pribadi dirinya itu. "Khukhu.. Milikmu manis sekali, Sebastian..", tak hanya membuat kissmark di tubuh Sebastian, tangannya tak mau kalah memainkan milik Sebastian yang mulai menegang karena sentuhannya itu. "..Hentikan.. Claude...", Sebastian yang tak dapat berbuat apapun dengan kedua tangan terikat di masing-masing pergelangan kakinya, berusaha memejamkan matanya, tak ingin menatap Claude. Dengan pita merah yang tadinya mengikat bunga mawar yang sekarang berhamburan di lantai toko, Claude mengikatnya.

Hanya sehelai kemeja tak terkancing yang menutupi tubuh Sebastian saat ini, Claude telah membuatnya sepolos mawar yang berhamburan di atas tubuh Sebastian. Seluruh bagian bawahnya yang tak tertutupi kain kemejanya, memperlihatkan Claude segala hal yang ada di bawah sana. Sebastian memang sudah sedikit berharap sebelumnya, Claude akan mengikatnya dengan sesuatu, tentunya dengan posisi erotik yang dapat memancing lawan bermainnya itu. Tapi bukan posisi ini yang ia harapkan. Ini posisi yang menurutnya paling terbuka tanpa pertahanan apapun, ini sangat memalukan baginya, sekalipun ia seorang iblis sama dengan Claude.

"Baru kali ini aku dapat menyentuh kulit seorang iblis yang seindah sutra ini, kau tahu, Sebastian?". Sebastian masih memalingkan wajahnya dengan menutup matanya juga, mencoba membuka mulutnya. "Ya.. Aku tahu..", Claude yang mendengarnya tersenyum ganas. "Dan aku hanya melakukan ini untukmu..". Mendengar itu, suatu perasaan bahagia menyeruak di dalam hati Sebastian, lalu ia segera membuka matanya dan berusaha menatap mata Claude, yang jaraknya cukup dekat di depan pandangannya saat ini.

"Claude.. kukira kau.. lebih tertarik pada tuanmu yang masih bocah itu..". Ia mengatakannya dengan pandangannya yang lurus ke arah mata Claude. Sebuah kekhawatiran kecil muncul saat menunggu Claude merespon pernyataannya itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah tawa kecil terdengar dari pria di yang sesaat berhenti menyerangnnya itu. "Maaf, tapi aku sungguh tak tertarik pada bocah sepertinya. Walaupun ia tuanku, aku tak mau melakukan ini untuknya. Sekalipun ia memerintahku untuk melakukannya, sampai ia mengusirku dari kediaman Trancy itu.". Seseorang yang berada di bawahnya itu kembali bertanya. "Kenapa?". Sekali lagi Claude membisikan suatu kata yang membuat dadanya kembali berdegup kencang. "Karena hanya kau satu-satunya yang memiliki seluruh hatiku.". Sesaat terlihat warna merah yang mewarnai wajah Sebastian saat mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan semenya itu, tepat di telinganya dengan nada bisikan menggoda.

"Ahh! Claude, aku.. akan.. Amph!",. Claude menutup mulut Sebastian yang terus bertanya itu. Selagi lidahnya mengganas melakukan ciuman panas antar sepasang kekasih yang keduanya laki-laki itu, tangan kanannya tak mau ketinggalan bertingkah untuk terus memainkan milik Sebastian, membuat lawannya itu mulai mencapai klimaksnya. Tepat saat Sebastian mencapai puncaknya, suatu kilatan bening dari miliknya membuatnya tampak lebih basah, membasahi tubuhnya sendiri dan Claude yang sekarang sama menegang sepertinya. "A,aah.. CLAUDE!", sang iblis menjilati cairan yang masih tersisa di milik Sebastian yang menurutnya terlihat manis itu, membuat Sebastian merasakan suatu sensasi dari lidahnya yang dengan cepat membuat ukenya merasa kembali tegang.

Setelah melihat dan merasakan bahwa pasangannya tak dapat menahannya lagi, segera memberikan mainan lain di mulut pasangannya itu. "Ahhk!". Claude memasukan kedua jari tangan kanannya ke dalam mulut Sebastian, ia dapat merasakan sentuhan dari lidah iblis cantik itu di jari tangannya. Sekarang tangan kiri Claude yang menganggur mulai mencari pekerjaan untuk memuaskan hasrat keduanya.

"Nngh..!", Sebastian mulai mengerang kesakitan saat Claude memasukan kedua jari dari tangan kirinya sekaligus 'kedalam' Sebastian. Erangan Sebastian terdengar lebih kencang saat Claude menggerakan jarinya di dalam Sebastian. "Nngh.. Ngaah..". Napasnya tersenggal-senggal saat merasakan apa yang Claude lakukan pada bagian bawah tubuhnya itu. Lalu tak sengaja ia menggigit jari Claude yang masih ada dalam mulutnya itu untuk menahan rasa sakit, "Ouch!" membuat Claude merintih kecil. "Jangan gigit jariku, atau aku akan melakukan yang sama pada milikmu yang dibawah sini.". Sebastian yang mendengar itu mendorong jari Claude keluar dengan lidahnya.

"Claude..", suara Sebastian yang memanggil namanya terdengar sangat indah dengan sedikit tekanan di nada akhirnya. "Kau memintaku, Sebastian.." ia kembali memainkan jarinya dalam tubuh Sebastian. "Tubuhmu merespon yang kulaukukan.. Karena itu aku akan memberikannya..".

Lagi-lagi ia menjilati sekaligus membuat kissmark yang rasanya cukup menyakitkan bagi sang penerimanya itu. Dari dada bidang Sebastian, kembali turun ke tempat yang lebih rendah yang juga menjadi area pribadinya, seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Si penyerang yang akhirnya mencapai klimaksnya membasahi tubuh Sebastian dengan cairan miliknya, ia mulai memasukan jari ketiga dan membuat gerakan cepat yang membuat Sebastian mengerang sampai puncaknya karena kesakitan, ia tak dapat manahannya dengan menggigit bibirnya lagi.

"Oh, kau berdarah, Sebas..", Claude menjilati jarinya yang ia tarik dengan paksa, terlihat warna merah yang mewarnai jarinya, Sebastian yang melihat itu mendesah sakit saat merasakan luka di bagian dalamnya.

Sesaat Claude memandangi pria yang telah menahan sakit dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya itu lagi. Ia mengecup kening Sebastian dan merasakan rambut Sebastian yang lembut. _"Indah.. Inilah mahkluk yang paling indah, rambut hitam yang terasa lembut saat kusentuh.. Tubuh yang sempurna ditutupi kulit selembut sutra ini.. Hihi.. Mata semerah rubynya sekarang menatapku dengan tatapan memohon, yang sangat cantik.. Ini baru permulaannya, Sebastian.."_, kata Claude dalam hati.

Ia mengangkat Sebastian, membuatnya dalam posisi duduk. Raut wajah kesakitan terlihat di wajah itu saat harus menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua lutut dan tangan yang masih terikat kencang itu, pergelangan tangan dan kakinya mulai mengeluarkan darah karena pita itu dan gerakan Claude yang dengan cepat mengubah posisi tubuhnya. Cairan merah dan bening milik Sebastian turun membasahi diantara kedua kakinya.

Sekarang ia mulai bersiap memasukan miliknya ke dalam Sebastian. "Nnnghh..! Haa.. aah..!". Terdengar rintihan yang diakhiri dengan desahan keras Sebastian di seluruh ruangan saat Claude benar-benar memasukan miliknya.

Milik Claude sendiri terasa amat sangat menikmati sensasi bagian dalam Sebastian. Claude melakukannya dengan sangat kasar, entah karena 'lubang' Sebastian yang kecil yang cukup menghalanginya atau memang sengaja ingin bermain kasar.

Pandanganya mulai memudar, hanya putih yang terlihat saat ia menutup matanya rubynya itu. Entah seberapa keras rintihan yang ia buat saat itu, tak dapat ia mendengar atau merasakan apapun saat Claude melakukan itu.

Bagian dirinya yang berada di dalam Sebastian mengeluarkan cairan miliknya yang membuat Sebastian kembali menegang. "Ukh.. Claude.. lepaskan ikatannya..", Sebastian dengan tatapan penuh kesakitan memohon pada Claude.

Senyuman licik terselip di bibir Claude, "Kau tahu? Sangat menyenangkan saat melihatmu kesakitan. Kau terlihat lebih cantik. Dan aku akan semakin gila karena tatapanmu itu.". Kata-kata itu Sebastian lebih pasrah dengan kondisi terikat itu.

Namun iblis laba-laba itu menatapnya lebih dalam dan perlahan-lahan melepaskan ikatan yang mengikat tangan dan kaki ukenya itu. Sebastian tetap pasrah menghadapi nasibnya di tangan iblis itu. Walau ikatan pita itu telah dilepas, ia masih tak dapat bergerak dengan bebas, ia pun runtuh ke arah dada bidang Claude yang terasa hangat sekalipun ia seorang iblis.

Claude yang masih berada dalam Sebastian memulai gerakan _'In-_Out'nya, membuat Sebastian yang pasrah hanya dapat kembali merintih kesakitan. Tubuh mungil, lebih tepatnya lebih mungil dari pada Claude itu merasakan sensasi panas dari bawah tubuhnya itu. Semakin lama rasa panas itu semakin memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Sesi _'In-_Out' itu berakhir saat ia merasa cairan miliknya telah memenuhi bagian dalam Sebastian.

Ketika hampir mengeluarkan miliknya dari tubuh sang uke, pria yang merasa tak berdaya di depannya menegakan tubuhnya dan mengalungkan lengannya di pundak Claude. "Michaelis?". _'Smooch!_'. Sebastian mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mengecup bibir Claude dengan singkat. "Hm, yang tadi itu manis juga, Sebas.". Sebastian yang mendengarnya hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil yang terlihat bagaikan mawar kecil yang masih kuncup. Lalu memeluk pria bermata dingin itu erat-erat, tak sadar air mata muali menetes dari matanya, lalu membasahi pundak Claude dengan air matanya.

Claude tersenyum saat menyadari dirinya berhasil membuat pria yang memeluknya itu menangis. Entah menangis karena bahagia atau kesakitan, semua perasaan keduanya bercampur aduk.

Iblis yang menerima pelukan itu melepaskan dekapan Sebastian darinya, menyingkirkan kelopak-kelopak mawar yang terselip dari helai rambut Sebastian dengan lembut dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, tak ada kesan iblis yang kejam seperti saat ia melakukan semua aksinya itu.

Claude balas mengecupnya dengan singkat. "Ah..", yah, ia menyadari Claude melakukannya yang satu ini dengan lembut.

Ia menatap mata Claude dengan matanya yang masih berkaca-kaca, lalu memberikan Claude sebuah ciuman yang membuat keduanya hening beberapa saat. Sebastian mencoba lebih maju ke depan menekankan jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat, lalu menutup matanya dan menikmatinya bersama Claude. "Ngh..", beberapa saat kemudian keduanya membiarkan dirinya masing-masing mengambil napas, apa yang terjadi sebelumnya benar-benar menghabiskan tenaga mereka berdua.

Jelas saja, waktunya cukup panjang saat melakukan adegan panas itu, yang diakhiri dengan ciuman antar kekasih sebagai penutup aksi yang lebih banyak dilakukan sang seme. Dalam suasana hening karena cahaya yang terbatas itu, Claude membantu pasangannya berdiri memindahkan tubuhnya dari pangkuannya. Kemudian berdiri untuk meraih pakaian yang terletak cukup jauh darinya, tentu karena apa yang ia lakukan tadi membutuhkan area yang cukup luas. Setelah mengumpulkan semuanya, ia segera berpakaian.

Selesai mengancingkan kancing terakhir di pakaiannya dan mengenakan sarung tangan yang sedikit terkena noda darah milik Sebastian. Ia menatap pria yang masih terduduk di lantai sambil menatapnya dingin. "Butuh bantuanku?" tanya Claude sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sebastian. "Sangat." Sebastian menggapai tangan Claude untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Kh..!" ia menggengam tangan Claude lebih kuat dan tangannya yang lain pada pundak Claude, karena rasa sakit yang lagi-lagi ia rasakan saat tubuhnya bergerak.

Tubuhnya sudah dapat berdiri tegap, namun cairan bening milik Claude yang bercampur dengan darahnya yang berwarna merah tampak sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang indah. Sebastian memalingkan pandangannya ke samping dan menutup mata Claude dengan tangan yang sebelumnya berpegang pada pundak Claude.

"Jangan lihat. Ini memalukan.." dari sela jari Sebastian, Claude melihat wajah seorang pria yang 'Blushing', wajah Sebastian yang seperti itu terlihat sangat manis bagi Claude. "Hmm, baik. Mau kuantar ke kamar mandi atau kubantu mengenakan pakaianmu?" tanya Claude memberikan dua pilihan. "Yang kedua, aku harus membersihkan semua kekacauan ini, Claude. Cepat bantu aku.". Sebastian menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajah Claude agar dapat membantunya.

Setelah mengurus Sebastian, pria bermata tajam itu menatap arlojinya. Lalu mengerutkan alisnya. Sebastian yang melihat reaksi Claude tertawa kecil. "Hihi.. Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?". Lagi-lagi sebuah pertanyaan yang di sertai dengan sedikit senyumannya yang sengaja menggoda Claude.

"Sigh.. Aku melupakan tugas dari Danna-sama.". Jawab Claude kembali dengan nada ketusnya. "Apa ini waktu yang tepat untuk meningalkanmu, Michaelis?" tanya Claude seraya menatap sang kekasih dengan tatapan tajam. "Tentunya setelah kau memberiku tanda perpisahan itu, Fautus.".

Dengan senyum yang menggoda ia mengalungkan tangannya pada tengkuk Claude. Untuk terakhir kalinya Claude memberikannya sebuah ciuman lembut yang dapat memuaskan kekasihnya malam itu, tanpa menyakitinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Fautus." Ucap Sebastian sambil memeluk Claude. "Dan aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, Michaelis." Balas Claude dengan nada berbisik di dekat telinga Sebastian. "Aa! Claude!", gigitan kecil Claude di telinga Sebastian hampir membuatnya kembali meneggang. Ia sengaja melakukannya untuk mempermainkan tubuh Sebastian yang sangat sensitive pada sentuhannya.

Lalu melanjutkannya dengan memeluk tubuh yang lebih mungil itu. Sebastian balas memeluk Claude yang senang mengecup tengkuku sampingnya itu. Tapi tangan Claude yang tak iseng tak ingin ketinggalan tugas. Meremas bagian belakang Sebastian yang menurutnya sexy itu, "Claude!" membuat tubuh itu sedikit terkejut.

"Aku lelah, Claude.. Kita bisa melanjutkannya besok.". Mendengar itu Claude melepaskan tangannya dan memperhatikan pergelangan tangan yang tergores dan masih mengeluarkan sedikit cairan merah itu. "Maaf..", lalu mengecup punggung tangan kekasihnya itu. Sebastian sengaja merubuhkan badannya ke dada bidang Claude dan tersenyum manis.

Ia tahu Claude sedikit mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. "Aku senang kau melakukannya untukku, sayang.". Ia mengatakannya pada Claude dengan peraaan bahagia. Ia dapat mendengarkan detak jantung Claude yang lembut dan tenang. Pria yang menjadi sandarannya itu juga dapat merasakannya yang sama dengannya. Karena tak ada hal yang lebih kuat daripada ikatan kedua iblis itu.

Setelah memandangi Claude beberapa saat, Sebastian membukakan pintu toko untuk Claude yang diakhiri dengan seyumannya yang seperti biasa. Claude juga hanya membalas dengan tatapan sinisnya yang seperti biasa.

Pria itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jas hitamnya, yaitu kacamatanya. Lalu mengenakannya, tanda waktunya untuk kembali bertugas melanyani majikannya yang manja dan kejam.

Sebastian yang memperhatikannya bertanya dengan nada lembut, "Apa kau akan kembali lagi?", mendengar pertanyaan itu, Claude mengangkat bahunya dan menjawabnya dengan singkat. "Mungkin..". "..Kalau Danna-sama menyuruhku memesan bunga di tokomu.", sambungnya lagi.

Claude berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Sebastian, kali ini dengan senyumannya yang lembut. Dan hanya Sebastian yang dapat melihat itu.

Malam itu keduanya masih memikirkan hal yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Sampai di kediaman Trancy, sang butler, Claude Fautus sedikit tertawa sinis. Membuat sang Danna-sama penasaran melihatnya. Sedangkan Sebastian masih sibuk membereskan kekacauan yang mereka buat di toko itu dengan suara rintihannya yang sesekali terdengar...

Malam berikutnya pemilik toko itu masih menunggu sang butler. Butler yang telah menantikan saat-saat desahan dan rintihan terdengar dari mulut mahkluk yang dianggapnya paling rupawan itu di atas kelopak bunga mawar yang berhamburan tanpa pola beraturan. Menyatukan kembali kisah mawar keduanya yang akan selalu diawali dengan erangan yang diakhiri dengan desahan dari sang 'Mawar Hitam'...

**~Tea Time~**

Alois-chan: "Claude, mana mawar pesananku?"

Claude : "Deg!"

Alois-chan: "Di bajumu ada kelopak mawar, lho.."

Claude : "... Di jalan saya tak sengaja merusak bunganya.."

Alois-chan: "Cih, kau pasti bermain dengan iblis itu 'kan.." _(Lain kali Hannah yang membeli bunga. Karena.. Claude milikku!)_

Claude : "..." _(Hanya dalam mimpimu, Danna-sama..)_

**Review, please.. XD**


End file.
